Revirement
by DrakeGirl-San
Summary: The great god Amaterasu has gained human form, and must race against time to turn back into a wolf. But when new feelings arise, in the end, will she want to? WakaXAmaterasu, AU, rated Teen for mild content
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)** Bonjour, it be Drake here! :D Why am I speaking French? Well, seeing how this is a fanfiction for Okami, and it has Waka in it, I thought I'd brush up on the little French I knew. This was also an idea I had for a manga, but the story was a bit easier for me to write in words (Well, when I grow up, I can be hired as a story writer for manga I guess). There may be a love triangle in here, or maybe a square, but that'll be decided later on :) Enjoy! (P.S., _Revirement _is French for Change of Heart… God, I have a thing for cheesy titles, I swear.)

Key: Normal, "Speech", _'Thoughts'_,_ "Animal/Wolf speech", __**"God speech"**_

And I don't own Okami. If I did, I'd be busting every ones asses to make a sequel!

**Okami: Revirement**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Pour être, ou ne pas être un Lupine ?**__** (To be, or not to be a Lupine?)**_

_Ocean waves rolled over the white sands of North Ryoshima coast, as if the tranquil sound of salty water brushing against rocks and land was Nippon's way of saying "It's the beginning of a new day – get up and enjoy it" for the locals. Or more likely, for their current visitor, "It's the beginning of a new day – get up, and be prepared for the biggest shock of your existence!"_

The sun's warm rays shone through the leaves of the tree that the great Okami Amaterasu slept beneath. Her snow-white fur glowed in the morning light while she stirred. Her lupine eyes, a godly gold, slowly fluttered open as they adjusted to the light reflecting off the flower petals and blades of grass.

She yawned, propping herself up to stretch. _'What a wonderful nap.'_ She sighed to herself. _'And Issun didn't wake me up in the middle of it.' _She sat upright and yawned once more. Looking at her surroundings, she couldn't find her bouncing, glowing poncle companion.

The flower's fragrance tickled Ammy's nose, causing her to sneeze. Her ears twitched, and she froze. The only sounds were the waves from the ocean, the water from the waterfall, and the cows starting to wake up.

'_That's odd…' _Amaterasu thought. _'I could've sworn I heard a human nearby…' _her ear twitched again, and she reached to scratch it with her hind foot –

Only to lose balance and fall on her side.

"Huh?!"

She gaped, and then swung a paw over her muzzle. Since when could she do more than bark? The next thing she noticed was her "Paw" didn't have fur on it, and it shouldn't have been able turn at that angle. She looked at what should've been her right foreleg – instead there was a long, slender human arm and an elegant hand with piano fingers. Her head bent forward to look at her chest area. It was nothing but bare skin with a few red markings.

She rushed to a nearby spring and peered into it. Staring back at her wasn't a wolf, but a young maiden with long snow-white hair, soft-gold eyes, and crimson markings – exactly like her own. She lifted her now furless paw to her cheek, and the girl did the same with her hand.

"Impossible…" Ammy breathed – her reflection's lips mouthing her words – as a shiver ran down her spine. "How could this have happened? When - ?"

A light breeze drifted around her, lifting strands of her hair and brushing them against her skin. She realized what she now was, and swallowed it whole.

She was a human.

A Woman.

…She was also naked.

'_Oh, great.' _She thought. _'If Issun comes back soon, he'll think I'm just another face. He can't recognize me, __I __barely recognize myself! And the fact that I'm… nude…' _She groaned. _'Why did Issun have to be such a pervert?!'_

"Ammy! Awake yet, furball?" Issun's voice called nearby.

Without a second thought, she jumped into the water, making a loud splash. Gripping onto the edge so she wouldn't sink, she watched as the glowing green speck bounced to where she was previously sleeping.

"Huh?" The poncle wondered aloud. Scanning for his lupine friend. "Ammy? Where'd you go? You were here just a minute ago…" Issun's eyes wandered to the waterfall – resting upon two hands clamped onto the edge. "Hey!" He called out to Ammy. "Who are you?! Why do you try and sneak up on the Great Issun?!" He unsheathed his sword. "Don't make me use Denkomaru on you!"

'_Shoot, I guess he found me after all.' _Ammy thought. She lifted her head above the spring's edge.

Issun chuckled. "So you show yourse-…" He stopped mid-sentence. Ammy cocked her head to the side, confused. "Uh, I mean," Issun sheathed Denkomaru, "Hello, young lady. I am Issun, the Traveling Artist."

'_Eh?' _Ammy sweat-dropped slightly.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, babe," Issun gained some pink in his green glow, "I see you are bathing, but where are your clothes? Unless you're, uh, heh heh…"

OH, NO. He was being the same old perverted Issun. This time poor Ammy was on the receiving end. This could not end well. "Well, that's kind of a long story…" She noticed how silvery her voice was.

"Oh! I see!" The pink on Issun turned a magenta color. "So you're actually - ?!"

"No, I'm-!" Ammy tried to explain.

Issun flushed bright red. "A pretty lady should do what she wants, and I'm fine with that 100%! Hee hee…!"

Every time she opened her mouth, he'd cut her off with one of his pervy comments. She couldn't handle it for long. "Alright, this has gone far enough!" She grabbed Issun with her hand and held him to her face.

"Whoa, there!" Issun shouted from the unexpected action. "You're pretty fast, huh? Well, I tend to take things slow, babe, but – "

"It's _**ME**_, you idiot!" She barked.

Issun froze, puzzled. Did he know this chick before? He looked deep into her eyes, searching for some familiarity. Deep within her golden eyes was a fire. Hot, smoldering, burning brightly in a fierce, and yet comforting way.

It was just like the sun.

"Ammy?" He asked.

'_Who else?' _She wondered, but grinned to let him know he was right.

"Hold on, how do I know it's really you, furball?" Issun questioned skeptically.

Her smile faded, and she glowered at him. He wasn't suspicious about Rao when they first met, instead he was accusing Queen Himiko. Look where that led.

Without warning, she stuffed him in her mouth.

He screeched loud protests and banged against the insides of her mouth, but Ammy ignored him. When she had her fun (and couldn't handle the taste anymore), she spat him out.

"AUGH! Ew! Aw, gross! I'm covered in slobber!" Issun shouted furiously.

"Are you convinced, or do you need another example?" Amaterasu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I know it's you, furball." Issun assured. "I don't know how you turned human, but I can recognize your spit a mile away."

Was that supposed to be some sort of compliment? Well, whatever it was, the point was Issun knew it was her, even if he didn't know why she was like this.

So many things were to be done, and who knows how much time she had. She needed to find an answer. She needed to return to her wolf form.

There was one thing she had to do first, though.

"Aw Ammy, you don't need that. You've gone without clothing before, so how's this any di-"

"I'm **NOT** stupid, Issun."

"But-?!"

"GO FIND ME SOME CLOTHES _**NOW!!!!**_"

Issun didn't hesitate.

**(A/N) **Sorry for the dry ending, but I wanted to get this posted so you would know I'm still breathing. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) **Heya, I'm back! ^_^;; I'm sorry for the long update wait. School and the like. But I'm still alive, heh heh. *Sweatdrops* You can put down the threathing knife now...

I still don't own Okami. Drats.

---

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Épreuve de force de ville de Sei-an! (Sei-an city Showdown!)_**

_After Issun returned with clothing for Amaterasu, she retreated to behind the nearby tree so she could clothe herself. It was then she realized she had somehow kept a few of her wolf attributes; her ears and tail. Her ears sprouted from the top of her head, almost looking like tuffs of hair at a first glance. Her tail hung limp, as usual, but with an easy will of movement, it moved elegantly as it did when she used it for her Celestial Brushwork. This caused a spark of curiosity in her mind…_

"Heh?" Issun asked, surprised a little. "So you wonder if you can still use your brush techniques?"

"That's right." Ammy nodded, leaning against a nearby rock. She found it very difficult to balance on two legs at first, but after a few minutes of practice she had the hang of it. She could even run. "I know how to use them as a wolf, but I'm not sure if it works the same way as a human." She tugged at the sleeves of her outfit, a cropped red hakama with a white kimono underneath. It was slightly similar to the outfit of Kamiki Village's sake brewer, Kushi, except her Godly powers had changed a few of the features – Her markings glowed through the fabric and her 'wings' became part of the hakama.

Issun pondered for a moment, contemplating what this meant. "Well, it's true you're pretty worthless without your brushwork " – Ammy twitched – "And if you can't use your divine powers, we're in trouble if we run into - … Ammy?"

Ammy cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"…Where's your Divine Instrument?"

She glanced behind herself, and what should've been there – a large, dark green, discus-like weapon with magic fire surrounding it – wasn't there. Her eyes widened with shock as she franticly scanned left and right for her tool of battle. Issun bounced around in distraught concern, but wasn't being very helpful.

"Oh man! This is terrible, furball! Without the Divine Instrument, the only thing we can do is lie on our backs when we go against those imps!" He said, his voice's pitch near maniacal.

Ammy shouted, "Issun! Calm down! We're not dead yet, and we're going to find my Divine Instrument, no matter who or what has it!"

"… Yeah, but how can we look for it if we don't know where it could be?"

"Wolf Sun Goddess, remember?" She pointed at herself. She inhaled deeply through her nose, taking in the nearby scents.

Salty ocean wind from the ocean…

Sakura from the Guardian Sapling…

Fresh fish from the seafood restaurant…

And a mix of fire, water, plants, and imp's blood.

"Bingo." She grinned triumphantly. "C'mon, Issun! We're getting my weapon back!" She sprinted toward the border gate.

000ooo000

"Get back here, you thief!" One of Sei-an City's residents shouted at the man she was chasing. In his hands was her coin pouch, which he was currently stealing.

"In your dreams, lady!" He laughed. "With Hayazo gone, the title for 'Master of Thieves' is up for grabs!" The aspiring thief grinned to himself. "And that's gonna be my title now!" _'After all, this is my second act of thievery today! I don't know if it's a giant plate or what, but the Gods must've been on my side when I found this treasure!' _He pulled out Amaterasu's Divine Instrument. _'This beauty will make me rich!'_

000At the front of the city000

"It's here! I know it's here!" Ammy clenched her fists as she walked through the gates of Sei-an City. "Hurry up, Issun! You're so slow!"

The green-glowing sprite bounced after her. "Hey, it's not my fault! It was easier getting around when I was riding on your nose. … … Hey, Ammy, I just thought of something. Since you –" Ammy was already running. "Hey! Don't ignore me, furball!"

Amaterasu still ignored him. She charged forward, head lowered with a determined look on her face. Her Divine Instrument's scent was getting stronger and stronger with each step, and she prepared herself to get it back – by force.

"Thief! Thief!" Her sensitive wolf ears heard a woman's call from the front of the Carpenter's Shop. Her eyes glinted; teeth bared, and fists clenched so hard the knuckles turned white. Turning a corner, she spotted the woman that had proclaimed thief. Ahead of her was a man in dark-green garb – and a Divine Instrument in his hands.

Without a second to think, she leapt forward into a flying kick, screeching a battle cry. The thief looked up in surprise. He was even more surprised when a woman's shoe collided with his face. He slid backwards from the surprisingly strong impact, leaving a trail of dust and dropping the Instrument. Amaterasu walked over to the instrument, picked it up, and slung it over her shoulder as the magic flames revived. "This belongs to me." She spat at the thief.

The thief, holding his head, staggered up and muttered a curse under his breath. "I'll teach you to mess with me, wench!" He withdrew a dagger from beneath his jacket.

"Watch out, Ammy!" Issun shouted, catching up in time to see the sparks flying. "This guy means business!"

Amaterasu glared at the thief threateningly, growling in warning for him to back down. Apparently her wolf-threats didn't work as a human, for he lunged forward in attempt to stab her. She slid to her right, dodging the attack, and roundhouse-kicked him. After recovering from the counter attack, he ran to a nearby wall and lumped off it, flying into the air and throwing the knife at her. She moved in a backwards handspring and landed squarely on her feet.

"Offense Ammy, offense!!" Issun coached. "Attack him! Use the Divine Instrument!"

_'Maybe I would if I knew HOW!' _Ammy fret, racking her mind for an idea of what to do. _'Think, think! How can I use it?!'_

A second of pausing was all it took.

The icy cold that tore through her sleeve was soon replaced with hot, moist, sticky liquid. It trickled down her arm and stained her clothing dull crimson.

Her eyebrows pushed together as her teeth grinded and a snarl emerged from her throat. Her glare locked onto the man that attacked her. She crouched into a feral position, forewarning attack. When he didn't back down, she jumped forward in a spinning attack. He dodged by taking a jump back.

_'Damn!' _she hissed in her mind. _'That should've gotten him! Augh, I can't fight like this any longer! I need my Divine Powers!!'_

In front of her was something impossible.

A thick black line was suspended in air, hovering as if being held by invisible hands. Curious, she touched it. In an instant it shot forward, stopping in front of the thief. Then there was the sound of a blade cutting through solid.

The man dropped his blade and fainted.

The scenery changed from Sei-an to a golden land, surrounded by clouds and mountains. A bright light shined as an oval-shaped portal appeared. Walking through the passage of light was a white mouse with the crimson markings of the gods, perched upon a blade six times it's size.

Tachigami, the God of Powerslash.

**_"Ah, Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all…" _**Tachigami greeted. **_"Even in this form, I know it is you. You have the signs of purity – hair like the snow, eyes like the light, and the markings of the gods. While I cannot say I know why this has happened, I do know you are confused. That you have regained the brush technique Powerslash is a sign of great recovery, and makes my heart soar! Use it to aid you in your travels!" _**

Tachigami returned through the portal, and the scene faded back to Sei-an.

"WOAH, Ammy!" Issun bounced on her raised arm. "I didn't think you could pull off a stunt like that! You remembered how to use Powerslash!" He turned to the thief being carried away by guards. "And you knocked that guy senseless, too!"

Amaterasu frowned. "Only because he had a low defense. I'm just as weak as when I first came here."

"Oh, lighten up furball!" Issun groaned. "You always to make the smallest celebration so dull."

"Hey, Miss! Are you all right?" A man's voice broke their conversation. They turned to a man with blue samurai garb, a tan jacket, and a purple ruffled collar. His black hair was tied back in a topknot ponytail with split bangs. The man looked familiar to Ammy, but she couldn't remember his name…

"Yeah, don't worry about Ammy, here." Issun told him. "A small rumble never harmed this stubborn old girl!"

Ammy flicked him off her hand.

"You're hurt." The samurai examined her arm.

"Just a little scratch, it'll heal." She said, monotone.

He shook his head. "That's more that a little scratch – Not by much, but still." He pulled out bandage tape and wrapped it around her torn kimono sleeve. She examined the work. The bandage covered the bloodstain and tear almost perfectly. It was pretty handy that he had it.

… Handy… handy… rhymes with candy.

She smiled. "Thank you, Samurai Dandy."

He flushed. "H-have we meet before?"

She nodded. "A while ago, during the trouble with the sea dragon?"

He turned a brighter red. "I-I think so…" After an awkward silence, he mumbled, "…I'd think I'd remember a pretty face like that, or someone with such plain clothing…"

Plain?

"Uh, well, I gotta go." He waved. "Bye."

Amaterasu stood frozen as she processed what he said. Plain?

"Oi! Furball!" Issun bounced back, rather pissed. "Who said you could do that?! That was totally uncalled for!" He jumped up to her face. "You may be a god, but you still need to show respect to others, 'specially your traveling companion!"

"Issun, he called me _plain._"

"… Wow, Ammy. I knew you were sensitive about insults, but I didn't expect you to take it THAT personally."

"That's not what I meant. He said my outfit was plain. Couldn't he see the markings? Or the wings??"

"Uh… Ammy?" Issun pointed at a nearby mirror.

Amaterasu turned to the mirror, wondering why he had pointed out such a thing. In the mirror's reflection was a young girl with fair skin, ivory-white hair and yellow eyes. She looked just like Ammy. But there were no markings or wolf ears. She sighed with realization.

"I don't get it. How come the water reflects the true you, but a mirror can't show even the slightest glow from your markings?" Issun questioned.

"Water is Nature's reflector – It shows truth." Amaterasu explained. "But mirrors are man-made creations – they show what humans want to see … I'm a God. But humans see me as one of their own. Ordinary." Her expression turned to sadness. "The god's power is still weak. Many still don't believe."

Issun was silent.

She closed her eyes, then opened them again, this time they were burning with determination. "We need to find out how this has happened. Even more, I need to find a way to turn back into a wolf." She turned to Issun. "Are you with me?"

Issun grinned. "Heh, just like I said before; Once I've made a decision, you can't stop me! And I've decided to stick with you, furball."

Amaterasu grinned.

"Besides, whoever had the power to change the form of a god must be even more powerful that you! I could steal their techniques too!"

Her smile changed to a frown.

"… I have five seconds to run, don't I?"

"Three, two, one!"

---

**(A/N) **This chapter features my first-written fightscene (Which I **_FAIL _**at DX) and poor Ammy realizing that us pathetic humans still can't see her true divine form.

It's also got Tachigami in it :D

I tried to add some humor, even though this chapter has some intense moments in it, but I'll leave that for my lovely reviewers to decide (It's you, guys! You keep me motivated!). Please R&R, I'd love to hear what you think! But no Flames still!

… Sweets help with motivation & inspiration too. *Holds sign that says "Please Feed the Authoress!!!"*


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) (MANY APOLOGIES FOR RESUBMITTING! XD;;;) **Drake here, back with another chapter for Revirement! Another long wait, I know. I'm waiting for the bricks to come flying through my window…

_(If you're reading this, The Great Anonymous Reviewer (That I Love & Fear), you'll find your reply at the end of the chapter.)_

_------_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Entrez : Cadeau de dieux à équiper, le prophète à moitié cuit, Two-Bit, joli de garçon, Waka ! (Enter: Gods Gift to Man, The Half-Baked, Two-Bit, Pretty Boy Prophet, Waka!)**_

_000Two Days Ago000_

_Klack klack klack klack klack klack klack klack klack klack klack klack klack…_

'_That's basically what my job is. Listening to that all day._

'_He sits behind his desk, making that klacking noise on that mysterious projection-thingy, barely saying a word to anyone all._

'_The man fascinates me._

'_I'm Abe, the newest recruit in the Tao Troopers. The man behind the desk is the reason I joined in the first place. Never in the history of Nippon has there been a Captain greater than Capt. Waka. Sure, it's weird that he's been the __ONLY __captain of the Tao Troopers for 200 years, or that he's been giving more orders than usual recently, but he's just so cool! I want to be like him. Maybe he can take me as an apprentice someday? I hope so!_

'_I want to ask him that today. I'm nervous, to say the truth. I'm glad I have this Tao mask on._

'_I turn around from my post to ask, but even before I can open my mouth, the klacking noise stops._

'_He's got some weird look on his face. His hands are frozen over the projecting gizmo, and his blue eyes are wide open._

'"_Capt. Waka?" I ask._

'_He jumps up from his desk, grabs his helmet and starts making his way to the door._

'"_Captain?! What are you doing?!" I cry after him._

'_He turns to me, halfway out the door. "Guard this place while I'm gone!" he commands, rather harshly. "Au Revoir!"_

'_He leaves without another word.'_

000Back with Amaterasu and Issun, present time000

"Ammy, can you please say something?" Issun groaned, resting on Amaterasu's knee. They had paused to sit beneath one of the cherry trees in Sei-an. "It's bad enough to be chased around by you, but you not saying anything when you can finally talk is beyond disturbing!"

It was true. Even after she had caught Issun, attempted to swallow him again, spat him out and commented on his grassy taste, she had gone under a wave of silence after sitting beneath the tree.

"I'm sorry, Issun." she sighed. "I'm just so confused right now. Besides, you know I don't talk much."

"Yeah, I know." Issun grumbled. "As a wolf you _always_ ignored me. But humans are supposed to have great social skills, Ammy. You can't ignore everyone that talks to you, and since your so attractive now, that would be a lot of people you'd insult. You're gonna have to – hey, are you listening to me, furball?!"

Amaterasu was zoning out during Issun's lecture, watching the people walk by on the streets as they carried on their day. A few children were running up and down the streets playing their games, a group of women passed by every now and then with their gossip, and men were strutting down the pathways, showing off a new kimono or weapon.

'_Their lives are so careless, so ordinary.' _She pondered to herself. _'So __**boring. **__I certainly hope I change back to a wolf soon. It doesn't seem like fun living a human lifestyle.' _

"Ammy!" Issun shouted in her ear, bringing her attention back to the green sprite. "This is exactly what I was talking about! You've gotta pay attention to people who are talking to you! You're not a wolf anymore, so you can't act like one!"

She placed a finger on his helmet, pinning him against her knee. "I'm aware of that last fact, Issun." She said, softly but dangerously. "But I am going to be a wolf again, aren't I? When was the last time you saw a wolf with table manners?"

Before she could say another word, her ears perked up, alert.

"Now what?" Issun asked, annoyance visible in his tone.

"Don't you hear that?" Amaterasu asked him.

"Hear what?"

"That sound… It's familiar." She raised herself up, and began walking towards the exit gate.

"H-Hey!" Issun hollered after her. "Wait up, furball!"

She twisted to Issun, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's a little odd to call me 'furball'?"

"… …"

"Exactly, that's what I thought." She continued walking.

Outside the city, Amaterasu kept walking up the steep hill leading to Ryoshima's main coast, breaking into a stride when reaching the top. She took a sharp turn to the left, dashing across the sand. The sound was getting clearer, loud enough to reach Issun's ears.

"Hey, I can hear it now!" Issun exclaimed. "Where have we heard it before?"

The mysterious sound… It was light, as if it was being carried by the wind. Amaterasu ran near the old shrine where Rao once worked… past the waterfall… towards the Guardian Sapling that protected the area. It took a few tries to get up the rock ledges, but soon she reached the top of the rocky cliff.

But no one was seen there.

"You sure it was here, Ammy?" Issun questioned. "It could've been down by the waterfall…"

But Amaterasu knew whoever – or whatever – was making the musical sound was in this exact area. She sniffed the area, trying to catch a scent. The cherry blossoms were so strong it was nigher impossible to catch the out-of-place smell.

It was then she felt the third presence, above Issun and her, in the tree.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the Earth, the sea…"

A soft thud came from behind her. She turned around to see a familiar figure – a helmet with a wing-like cape, a pink shirt, purple pants, and ridiculously tall shoes…

"… They summon me forth to defeat evil!"

The figure spun to reveal his face – elegant, soft, with sparkly blue eyes and bits of blonde hair sticking out from beneath his helmet, which closely resembled an eagle head…

They knew this man all too well.

"Waka, god's gift to man, is here! Bon-!"

He paused, observing Amaterasu's human form.

"Désolé, miss. I thought you were someone else." He apologized.

'_So he only reserves that silly opening for ME?' _She groaned in her mind.

"Wha-?! You!!" Issun spat at Waka, unsheathing Denkomaru. "We should've known it was you!"

"Calm yourself, little bouncing friend." Waka said coolly, raising a hand. "You seem rather hot-under-the-collar today." He returned his attention to Amaterasu. "You've changed dramatically, Ma Chérie. But you don't need me to tell you that, now do you?"

"Put a cork in it, ya half-baked prophet!" Issun hissed. "You're always getting us in trouble!"

"Trouble? _Pardonnez-moi? _I believe I've been more than helpful to you on your journeys. Wouldn't you say so, Amaterasu?"

"Don't bring Ammy into your-!"

"You know, he has a point." Amaterasu stated.

Issun gaped.

"The goddess speaks." Waka grinned.

Her eyebrows narrowed. "But Issun also has a point. You have been the reason of our problems before…"

He tapped his flute, Pillowtalk, on his shoulder and shook his head. "You can sound so cold. You say that as if I meant to do so on purpose."

"But you do!" Issun voice was near hysterical.

".. That may be so, perhaps." Waka smiled.

Issun growled.

"I may be a member of the moon tribe, but I don't have the powers of a god." He pointed at Amaterasu with his flute. "So I do have the occasional time where I need you to do my job. I'd rather not dirty your hands, Ma Chérie, please understand that. I just simply have no choice."

"You can say that all you want, but we're not buying it!" Issun shouted. "What are you doing here, anyway?! What do you want from us?!"

After a short silence, Waka chuckled – a menacing sound. "Just a few answers."

He twirled his flute in his hand, revealing a green glowing blade. Then he unsheathed his second sword, posed in a fighting position.

"For one: How well are you fighting skills in this form, Amaterasu?"

---

**(A/N) **Waka's here, just like I promised. :P … We all love Waka, don't we? He's definitely the funniest prophet I've ever seen. But he's raised his blade at poor Ammy – again! D:

I know there's a BIG conflict on what Waka's eye color would be, bear with me on this one.

_To The Great Anonymous Reviewer_

_You honestly scared me and made me love you at the same time. The feeling makes my heart crawl O_o;_

_I'm happy you think I'm doing a good job on this story, and pointing out where my strong points were helped a LOT with my self-esteem. I'm just a beginner at this kind of thing, but I love the game Okami to bits, so when I had the idea for a fanfiction I couldn't resist writing something down. I haven't read any other Human!Ammy stories before, so I don't know what to avoid (Perhaps I should look at the two you mentioned?), but if I understand what you mean – correct me if I'm wrong – I should continue with what I'm doing now, and I'll be okay. Right? I'll also take your advice and not get excited, though I think I'm suffering from heart attack and the beginning of an ego here._

_As for the Divine Retribution Vs. Solar Flare deal… damn, you're RIGHT O_O_

_The setting is sort of after she regained the final brush technique, and before the battle against Lechku and Nechku, somewhere between those two events. Almost like, Amaterasu retrieved her 13 Brush Techniques, but didn't fight the twins… Whatever the 'setting' case is, that was the basic idea when I started. (The story's also in a sort of Alternate Universe, so the events don't match up exactly as they do in the game. But now that you point it out, I'm realizing how much this can confuse my other readers!)_

_But it seems the main problem was weapon choice. It didn't cross my mind that she'd have Solar Flare because she had regained all her brush techniques. I've been playing through the game a second time since I started Revirement, but I had forgotten about that ultra-special Divine Instrument entirely! … I mainly chose Divine Retribution because that's the one you use/see throughout a great deal of the game (With all those cutscenes, I can understand why the creators didn't change the appearance of Divine Retribution to whatever weapon the player had equipped at the time.) and it's the one most fans can recall, plus she doesn't know how to use most of the Brush Techniques as a human right now. But Solar Flare will make it's appearance, I promise._

_Anyway, thanks for the wonderful review, and I'll make sure to keep lots of chocolate on that thumb. ;) But if something doesn't look right, please let me know - I'd like to become a better writer too!_

_Drake_


End file.
